in another life
by amillionsmiles
Summary: ...I would be your girl. / Tadashi&GoGo, ficlet connection for an assortment of AUs.
1. locked out of apartment

**A/N: **IT NEVER ENDS. Okay, so this collection will be for all of my Tomadashi AU drabbles/scenarios that have no connection with canon...a.k.a. ANYTHING GOES. Awkward train meetings, having to share an umbrella at a bus stop, whatever. (That means you guys, as readers, can request oddly-specific AUs as well...I'll see what I can do :P). Meanwhile, bubblegum and baseball caps will be for more movie-verse shenanigans :)

* * *

><p>Scenario: <em>"I'm locked out of my apartment in my underwear and your apartment is right above mine, so could I use your fire escape?" <em>AU

* * *

><p>It is <em>way<em> too early in the morning for this. GoGo rolls out of bed, groaning, and stumbles over to her door. On the other side, someone continues knocking—polite, but firm.

She wrenches open the door, giving the best stink-eye she can in her half-awake state.

A boy stands in her doorway. Half of his hair is sticking up, the other half flattened against the side of his head, and his hand pauses in mid-air before dropping to his side. He flashes her an embarrassed smile.

"Um…sorry to bother. I was just wondering…" he coughs, clearing his throat. "You know what? Let's start over. Hi, I'm Tadashi."

"You're also in your underwear," GoGo points out helpfully, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Tadashi blinks, looking down. "Right. Um, yeah…oh, good grief," he exhales heavily, covering his face with a hand. GoGo notes that the tips of his ears have turned bright red. She takes the opportunity to study him further: plain white shirt, striped boxers, nice, from what she can gather. Under normal circumstances, he might even be cute, if he weren't interrupting her treasured sleeping time.

Tadashi, having recovered from his embarrassment, straightens and looks at her. "So, this is going to seem like an odd request, but can I use your fire escape?"

"Depends."

Confusion flits across his face, but Tadashi manages to marshal it into a hesitant smile. "Depends…?"

"On your reason." GoGo inspects her fingernails, trying to keep her features in an impassive mask. Oh boy, this is going to be _fun._

"Okay, well. My brother builds these bots, and he decided it'd be hilarious to sic a bunch of them on me. So, after having ran for my life, I'm now locked out of my apartment," explains Tadashi.

That explains the hollering she heard earlier—GoGo had thought it was part of a dream or something. She tries to muffle her snicker; it comes out as a snort, one which Tadashi seems to interpret as disbelief.

"I'm not lying."

"How old is your brother?"

"Fourteen."

"He sounds like a genius."

"He is," says Tadashi, his mouth curving into a proud smile. Then his face darkens as he mutters, "But he is _also_ up to no good, which is why I need to get back into my apartment."

She remembers better, now. She's seen Tadashi and his brother before—Hiro, if she remembers correctly—but she never knew that they lived right below her. Then again, GoGo hadn't exactly made it her mission to meet all her fellow inhabitants when she moved in.

"Help yourself," gestures GoGo, stepping out of the way.

Tadashi smiles gratefully, making his way to her window. As he walks through the room, his eyes fall upon her rumpled bed, and he shoots an apologetic look over his shoulder. "Sorry about waking you up."

GoGo shrugs, watching as he pushes the window open and slides a leg through.

"So what about you?"

"Me?" asks Tadashi, pausing.

"Your brother likes to build bots," elaborates GoGo. "What do you like to do?"

Tadashi drops onto the grate below. "I like to build, too. But I'd rather use those skills to help people…" His voice fades a little as he starts down the ladder, and, without meaning to, GoGo finds herself leaning out the window to hear him better.

"…rather than using it for pranks—_you hear me, Hiro?"_ finishes Tadashi, raising his voice a little as he manages to work the window back into his apartment open.

"Hey, Tadashi!" A bright, chipper voice responds, and a mass of bushy black hair pops into view. "Wow, you could have just used the front door, you know."

"You're a little twerp," counters Tadashi, wriggling his way back inside. GoGo shakes her head at the brothers' antics, ready to return to the warm embrace of her blankets.

Tadashi's voice stops her. "Hey! Um…"

"GoGo," she supplies, raising an eyebrow.

"GoGo," repeats Tadashi, testing its sound. He's leaning halfway out his window, craning his neck up at her. "Thanks for everything!"

GoGo flicks two fingers out from her brow, saluting in acknowledgement before turning around. _Now_ she's ready for bed.

"Good night, GoGo!"

_Good grief,_ thinks GoGo. Out loud, she says, "Good _morning_," nodding toward the pink streaks starting to paint themselves across the sky.

"Good morning, GoGo." Tadashi corrects himself, smiling at her.

And even though she's far from a morning person, GoGo smiles back.

(Only slightly, though. She's still a little annoyed.)


	2. seen you 'round campus

**A/N: **for Nap Team Captain; I hope I did your request justice! :) (Also, I live for Tadashi being a flustered dork)

* * *

><p>Scenario: <em>GoGo and Tadashi see each other around campus every day but never really try to get to know each other until their friends introduce them. Cue: "oh, you're that guy I've heard so much about" <em>AU

* * *

><p>Tadashi isn't sure what exactly about her first catches his attention. But after a month, he becomes used to seeing her face everywhere, even if it's just in passing. The coffee shop at 2:30 in the afternoon. A bookshelf in the library. The grassy quad. Later, he learns they're in the same design class, though she sits toward the back and tends to be the first one out the door when the period ends.<p>

That one trait jumps out at him, even more than the bright purple streak in her hair. If Tadashi were more confident, he'd ask, "What's the hurry?" But as it is, he only watches and wonders at her brisk pace—what places she has to go, what people she has to meet.

Not that the petite, purple-haired girl occupies much of his thoughts. Between drawing up plans for his robot, taking care of Hiro, and Honey Lemon's excited chatter ("My friend GoGo is working on this bike—it's going to be _awesome! _You two have to meet sometime!"), he hardly has room to sleep, much less think. Meeting Fred adds another wheel to the dizzying ride that is his college life, and Tadashi wakes up every morning thinking, _how can it be a new day already?_

So when Honey Lemon drags him to a café one day and Tadashi sees _the girl_ sitting at one of the tables, he doesn't think much of it. They seem to frequent a lot of the same places, and he's too busy going over schematics in his head to pay attention to anything else. It isn't until Honey Lemon starts pulling him toward the table that he notices something's up.

"Um, Honey—"

"I want you to meet someone," says Honey, biting her lip in excitement.

Tadashi doesn't have time to protest. Within seconds, they stand in front of the table; the girl looks up, a pink bubble emerging from her lips.

"GoGo!" greets Honey, breathless, "sorry to keep you waiting! Anyhow, Tadashi, this is GoGo; GoGo, this is Tadashi."

"You're the one building the bike!" realizes Tadashi. GoGo raises an eyebrow at his outburst; Tadashi reddens, backtracking: "Um. That is, Honey Lemon's told me a lot about you."

GoGo sneaks a suspicious glance toward her friend, who smiles innocently. "Same," she finally says, looking back at Tadashi. "You're the one building a robot."

"Yep. We're in the same design class," says Tadashi. "You're always the first one out the door."

Honey muffles a giggle and Tadashi makes a mental note to program an _off_ button for himself as soon as he finishes with Baymax. He's pretty sure that within the span of two minutes he has managed to sufficiently creep GoGo out, and the impassive look on her face doesn't do anything to ease his nerves.

But at least it can't get worse, right?

Wrong.

"All right you two, I'm going to go to the bathroom," declares Honey. "Get acquainted and order something all right?"

"Honey—" starts Tadashi.

"I'll be back!" Honey Lemon practically sings, skipping off.

GoGo and Tadashi stare at each other in silence. Eventually, Tadashi slides into the seat across from her, leaving the one in between them for Honey Lemon. A waiter passes by, setting three waters on the table before moving on, and Tadashi takes a gulp of his before speaking.

"So."

"So," repeats GoGo, raising an eyebrow.

"How's your—um, how's your bike coming along?"

"Good. Minus the wheels."

"It has something to do with electromagnetic suspension, right?" asks Tadashi, trying to remember bits and pieces of the stories Honey Lemon has told him.

"Yep," GoGo replies, popping the "p."

Tadashi nods, swallowing. "That's really neat."

GoGo's eyes crinkle slightly; she looks like she's barely restraining a laugh.

Hesitantly, Tadashi asks, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…" GoGo shakes her head, smiling. "The way Honey talks about you, I expected you to be really smooth and collected. But you aren't. At all."

Tadashi chokes on his water. "Wh-what…" he manages, spluttering, "what exactly did she say about me…?"

GoGo looks at him from under her eyelashes, fiddling with her straw, before she leans forward and says, rapid-fire: "_Look_ GoGo, I _promise_ I'm not trying to set you up! He's just a really cool guy and I think you guys would get along well and come _on,_ it could be the start of a beautiful friendship! You never know! Just show up, okay? It's about time I introduced you two."

It's a spot-on impersonation. Tadashi can't help laughing.

"Well. I must be a grand disappointment, after all that hype."

GoGo shrugs. "Your robot sounds pretty cool. Honey told me about it."

"We can always count on Honey, huh?"

GoGo smiles fondly. "Yeah."

The atmosphere eased somewhat, Tadashi plays with his napkin before saying, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"_Is_ this the start of a beautiful friendship?" He keeps his tone light, teasing.

GoGo crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. "We'll see."


	3. only losers cause leaky pipes

**A/N: **in which Hiro is so done with Tadashi's pathetic attempts at wooing girls. Also, BROTHERS

* * *

><p>Scenario: <em>AU where Gogo is the landlord's daughter of the apartment where Tadashi lives and when she comes over once to fix his heater, he begins to start breaking things to see her more.<em>

* * *

><p>"This is pathetic," says Hiro, staring at the small puddle slowly forming on the floor.<p>

Tadashi looks up from the leaky pipe, walking over to the counter and grabbing a towel to dry his hands. He tucks his tools away before reaching for his phone, dialing and pressing it to his ear.

Hiro can pinpoint the exact moment the person on the other end picks up, because Tadashi straightens, resting one hand on his hip as he stares at the ceiling and _grins._ "Hey, GoGo? It's me, Tadashi. Um, I don't know if you have time, but we sort of have a situation—"

Hiro climbs onto the counter, crossing his arms and swinging his legs as he watches his brother with one eyebrow cocked. "Wow, I wonder how this is going to play out."

Tadashi holds up a finger, motioning for him to be quiet. "Yeah, it's nothing major, just a leaky pipe, but I'm not really sure—"

He blinks as the line presumably goes dead. Hiro holds back a snort, glancing at his watch, and begins counting.

Ten minutes later, they hear a knock on the door. Tadashi leaves the room to answer it, and he comes back with the landlord's daughter on his heels.

GoGo looks, as always, businesslike, with an edge of mild annoyance.

"Hey, GoGo," Hiro pipes up cheerily, exchanging a look with Tadashi over GoGo's head while GoGo crouches on their bathroom floor, inspecting the pipe.

"Hi, Hiro," mutters GoGo, cracking open her toolbox and yanking out a wrench. She pins her purple streak of hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face as she works, tapping along the pipework. "And you said you just…found it like this?"

It takes a while for Tadashi to register that she's speaking to him—he's too busy staring at her, a fond smile on his face. Hiro watches as his brother blinks dumbly and manages, "Uh, yeah. Just like that."

Hiro tries not to roll his eyes. His brother is an _idiot_.

GoGo's eyes narrow slightly. "Huh," she grunts.

It saddens Hiro to say that this is hardly the first time something like this has happened. First it was the heater. Then it was the sink, and then the hot water again, and now, the pipe. Hiro prays that Tadashi won't think of something stupid like the toilet next, because Hiro will die of enough embarrassment for the both of them. Genius though he may be, Tadashi Hamada is a lost cause when it comes to girls.

Meanwhile, GoGo is nothing if not efficient; she finishes after about a half-hour of tinkering and small talk (Tadashi: "Do you want some water or…something?" GoGo: "Fine, thanks." Tadashi: "Thanks for helping out." GoGo: "Pass me that bolt, will you?")

Afterwards, Tadashi walks her to their door and comes back with the stupidest smile on his face.

Hiro looks up from his bot (in thirty minutes of boredom, he has managed to think about five different capabilities he can add to this thing) and sighs, dropping his cheek against one hand. "Unbelievable."

"Hey," says Tadashi pointedly, refusing to have his good mood ruined. "Thirteen-year-olds don't get to judge."

"It's not even judgment at this point, it's a fact," declares Hiro, turning up his nose. "You have reached a whole new level of _lame._"

His air of superiority doesn't last for very long, because Tadashi reaches forward and grabs his ankles, dragging him off the counter. Hiro shouts as he dangles upside down from Tadashi's back, legs hooked over Tadashi's shoulder.

"What was that?" asks Tadashi, jiggling him a little as he parades Hiro through their living room.

"Put me down, Tadashi!" protests Hiro, half-laughing as he swings dizzily. Mochi watches them lazily from his perch on the sofa's arm.

"No can do, buddy. Not until you retract that hurtful statement," says Tadashi, spinning him in a circle.

Someone knocks on their door, and Hiro thinks that Tadashi's going to finally set him free, but Tadashi moves to answer it while still clutching Hiro's legs.

"I'll retract that statement when you finally man up and ask GoGo out," retorts Hiro, and that's as much of a defense as he can muster because the blood is starting to rush to his head.

And then he gets _dropped_ on his head.

"Ow!" yelps Hiro at the same time Tadashi swings the door open and says, "_GoGo?_"

From his vantage point on the ground, Hiro can see GoGo standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "I left my bag," she explains, blowing a bubble.

"Oh, shoot, right," says Tadashi, practically leaping over Hiro's prone body to go retrieve it, and Hiro sighs, because so much for _helping a brother out._ He pushes himself up on his elbows, turning to look at GoGo, who is leaning against their doorframe and staring after Tadashi in what can only be described as fond amusement.

Well _that's_ a plot twist.

GoGo catches him looking and quickly pulls a face, as if to say, "_What's up with your brother?"_

Hiro shrugs before lying back down on the ground. He pushes his hair back from his forehead, staring at the ceiling fan as his mind tries to process this new information.

His brother and the landlord's daughter.

He can't believe it might _actually_ happen.


	4. mixed up mail

**A/N: **I said this was a ficlet collection but this idea really ran away with me, so here, have 2000+ words of fluffy shenanigans :P

* * *

><p>Scenario: <em>I moved into your old house and we keep getting your mail <em>AU

* * *

><p>"Huh." GoGo's father grunts as he sifts through the mail that morning, hunching over the table and adjusting his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose.<p>

"What's up?" asks GoGo, sliding his standard cup of tea in front of him.

"We got someone else's mail," answers her father, leaning back in his chair and holding the envelope up to the light spilling through their blinds. He squints at the lettering. "Honey, does 'Cassandra Hamada' sound familiar to you?"

GoGo's mother shuts off the faucet, shaking her hands dry. "Hamada…that's the family we bought the house from, isn't it?"

A quick survey of their records reveals that GoGo's mother is right (as always). Further snooping reveals that the Hamadas have relocated to 337 Skyline Boulevard, and GoGo is only half-surprised when she gets assigned to deliver their mail.

"Be back in time for lunch," says her mother, pecking her on the cheek.

"Right," GoGo mutters as she pushes her bike down the steps, the door shutting behind her. Before she hops on, she flips the envelope over, studying the neat, blue-inked scrawl and the carefully-placed stamp. She shakes it a little, bringing it to her ear, and hears nothing of interest. Just the standard letter, then. Probably something well-wishing, or maybe it's a friend from long ago, which would explain why they didn't get the memo about the Hamadas' updated residence.

Either way, it's a standard delivery, no different from the countless others GoGo has made. She tucks it in her bag and starts down the street.

_Let's get this over with._

o.O.o

337 Skyline Boulevard turns out to be a large white and blue building. It even has turrets. Fancy. GoGo enters Lucky Cat Café with some trepidation, because places like this mean lines and lines mean _waiting_ and, well, her parents like to joke that she came out of the womb "ready to roll," so.

She heads to the counter, where a woman with a mop of brown hair bustles happily, humming something under her breath. "Oh, hey there!" she chirps, upon seeing GoGo, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a Cassandra Hamada."

"That would be me," the woman answers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "And call me Cass! Here, sit down." She motions to one of the stools in front of the counter before darting away to take an order. Just as quickly, she returns, pulling her hair back with one hand and fanning herself with the other. "Whew! Never slows down around here. All right, what did you say you needed?"

"This is for you," replies GoGo, pulling out the envelope. Cass takes it, blinking rapidly as she catches the sender's address.

"Oh, wow. Haven't heard from her in a while," she laughs, tucking the envelope into the pocket of her apron. "Thanks, dear. What's your name?"

"GoGo," responds GoGo, getting ready to slide off the stool and head out.

Cass's hand on her arm stops her, though. "Not so fast. I have to make your trip worthwhile, right?" she winks. "Coffee?"

GoGo wrinkles her nose before she can think better of it.

"All right, hot chocolate then. Or how about tea?"

"Tea is fine," sighs GoGo, settling back into her seat. Cassandra Hamada is a whirlwind of a woman, and GoGo straightens a little in respect as she watches her work, whipping up drinks and dishing out pastries without thinking twice.

Somehow, Cass manages to keep up a conversation through her myriad responsibilities and wants to know all about the house—how it's doing, did they fix up the yard, and _sorry for the awful shade of green in that one room_ (GoGo smirks, tells Cass that her father loves it, actually, and decided to paint his office the same color)—which is how GoGo ends up five minutes late to lunch for the first time in her life.

Surprisingly, though, she's okay with it.

o.O.o

The second time GoGo drops by to deliver the mail, Cass is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a boy is manning the counter, greeting every customer with the kind of smile that would make GoGo's cheeks hurt if she tried it.

GoGo takes a breath. Approaches. "Hi."

"Hi," he replies, arm snaking around her to push a cup closer to the edge of the counter, where a little kid reaches up to grab it. "What would you like?"

"Do you know where Cass is?"

The boy pauses, looking at her more closely. "Sure, yeah, she's my aunt. She's out buying groceries right now so you might have to wait around a little—"

"This is for her," GoGo interrupts, placing the envelope on the table and sending it spinning across the surface with a flick of her finger. "You might want to tell her to tell her friend that you guys have moved."

The boy studies the envelope, his black hair flopping forward a little, before he looks back up at her and tilts his head. "You live in our old house."

GoGo nods.

"I'm Tadashi," he introduces. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks," GoGo says quickly, because she's not going to fall into the same trap, not a second time. However, Tadashi is already insisting, "Just something, as a thank you. How about tea?"

It turns out hospitality is a Hamada thing, GoGo thinks grumpily as a dainty porcelain cup is pushed toward her. She isn't strapped down, but she might as well be, what with the look on Tadashi's face that is practically a glowing neon sign for: _warning, about to initiate conversation!_

"So, do you have a name?" he asks, pulling out a rag to wipe down the counter.

"I go by GoGo," GoGo answers, then grimaces at the unwitting repetitiveness of her statement.

Tadashi notices it, too, shooting her a sideways grin. "So, GoGo, what do you like to do when you aren't delivering mixed up mail?"

"You don't have to flirt with me, you know."

Tadashi's hand freezes mid-wipe, and he looks at her wide-eyed, the tips of ears going red. "I wasn't—I'm not flirting!"

"Good, because you're terrible at it," comments GoGo. Tadashi opens and closes his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows before attacking an invisible spot on the counter more vigorously, and GoGo bites back a laugh. "Relax," she finally says. "At least you didn't try a pick-up line."

Tadashi finally looks at her again. "Do you hear those often?"

"Only from Fred."

"Fred?"

"He's a friend," discloses GoGo, and she honestly doesn't know why she's telling Tadashi this, but he just has an easy air about him and if she's going to be here until she finishes her cup of tea, then why not? "Terrible jokes and gag-worthy pick-up lines are his lifeblood."

"Let's hear one, then," says Tadashi, resting an elbow against the counter and smiling at her.

"A joke or a pick-up line?"

"Either." He shrugs.

"Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling," she says, and, okay, so maybe her delivery is a little lacking, but Tadashi's chuckle almost convinces her otherwise.

"It's kind of endearing, if you think about it."

GoGo just snorts and rolls her eyes, because who even uses the word _endearing_ out loud anymore, except for grandmothers? "Right."

"Right," confirms Tadashi, "so, GoGo, as payment for subjecting me to such an awful pick-up line—and for that cup of tea, which you are clearly enjoying—you owe me a straight answer this time: what do you like to do for fun?"

It's not the smoothest, as far as segues go, but GoGo humors him. "I like riding my bike."

And when Tadashi asks, "To where?" she answers that, too.

o.O.o

It becomes a weekly thing, because apparently _Susan Woodward_ doesn't understand the concept of moving, or something. But GoGo gets free tea out of it, so she doesn't really complain. Maybe she _should_ feel a little bit guilty, but her Saturday mornings ought to be worth something, right? And on her fourth delivery session, she meets the last of the Hamada clan.

"So you're GoGo," says Hiro, hunched over and tinkering with a tiny robot in his lap.

"Yep."

"Tadashi tells me you live in our old house?"

"Yeah," says GoGo, gaze sliding to where Tadashi is busy icing a cupcake; she jerks her attention away quickly when he looks up.

"Who has the blue room?"

"Me," says GoGo, focusing more fully on the gap-toothed fourteen-year-old in front of her. "Why?"

"That was my room," Hiro tells her, setting his screwdriver down and frowning. "Anyways, there's this panel, toward the back of the closet, where I used to stash all my stuff, and I was wondering—"

"_Hiro,"_ Tadashi says sharply, glaring from his post.

Hiro rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish, but the minute Tadashi turns his back, he leans over the counter, shielding his mouth with one hand and whispering, "Anyways, I think I might have some spare parts still lying around there, and it'd be really cool if you could check and let me know and bring them next time."

"I'll look," agrees GoGo.

"Thanks, GoGo, you're awesome!" says Hiro. "Don't tell Tadashi, though, 'cause he thinks it's rude that I'm asking you this, or something. Whatever. You don't have siblings, do you? Older brothers are kind of overrated."

"They are," GoGo says, smirking into her cup and exchanging a look with Tadashi, who just throws his hands up in the air and mouths, "Unbelievable."

o.O.o

"Try this!"

The fruit tart is shoved in front of her before she can react; GoGo opens her mouth to object, but Tadashi bends over the counter and whispers, "You'd better do as she says. Aunt Cass is going to be heartbroken if you don't."

So GoGo takes a bite. And then another.

_"__Yes!"_ cheers Aunt Cass, fist-pumping. "Am I a master, or what?"

"It's good," nods GoGo.

"Better than good, I'd say," says Tadashi. "I mean, GoGo's actually eating it, and we all know how hard _she_ is to impress."

GoGo sticks her tongue out at him, not caring that she probably has pastry flakes stuck to the corner of her mouth.

Aunt Cass laughs, shaking her head. "You kids. Tadashi helped me with the crust, you know."

GoGo pushes the plate away, trying to look as bored as possible. "In that case, it's passable."

_"__Passable?"_ objects Tadashi, crossing his arms and looking offended.

"Passable," confirms GoGo, swiping some custard with her finger and licking it off slowly.

"I suppose the custard part's 'passable,' too," sniffs Tadashi, and GoGo likes riling him up more than she'd like to admit—

"It's delicious, actually." She holds up a finger. "Want some?"

Tadashi draws closer, wary, and with good reason, too, because as soon as he's within range, GoGo smears some across his nose.

"Oh, you're on," he says, eyes lighting up as he reaches behind him for the whipped cream, but Aunt Cass blows back into the scene before it can escalate, waving her arms.

"Hey, hey, _hey,"_ she scolds, wagging her finger, "Tadashi Hamada, behave yourself! No starting food fights with customers, especially when it isn't even after-hours, yet! Goodness, boy, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"I'd say GoGo's more of a fixture, at this point," Tadashi teases over Aunt Cass's head, and GoGo's never really noticed how tall he is, until now, but she shoves that thought down and wrinkles her nose at him instead.

"Oh, hush," says Aunt Cass, turning to look at GoGo. "You're always welcome here, you know, with all your patience delivering our mail, not to mention putting up with him."

GoGo shrugs. "He isn't so bad," she says, and means it.

o.O.o

And then, one day, there is no letter.

o.O.o

GoGo stands under the awning of Lucky Cat Café, debating. Through the glass doors, she can see Aunt Cass weaving in between tables. Meanwhile, Tadashi stands behind the counter, and the whole scene is so familiar that she almost believes she can just breeze in and seat herself and things will unfold the same way they do every Saturday.

Except it's different, when she doesn't have the excuse of a delivery. Because without a letter for Aunt Cass, GoGo's just a girl dropping in for a cup of tea, and she doesn't know what that means.

She's not sure she _wants_ it to mean something, yet.

o.O.o

"Mail."

GoGo has grabbed her jacket and is halfway out of her seat before she can fully think, and only her father's cleared throat stops her: "It's for you."

She sinks back into the kitchen chair, confused, and accepts the white envelope. And smiles.

_Nerd,_ she thinks fondly as she tears open the flap, because _who sends letters, anymore?_ She chalks off the thumping of her heart to the novelty of the whole thing, and not because of the sender or anything like that, because GoGo Tomago doesn't do…whatever this is.

The note spills onto her lap, and GoGo unfolds it, spreading it out on the table:

_Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte._

_Terrible pick-up lines aside, we've missed you these past few weeks. And I might have two tickets for a concert later this week, so what do you say you drop by for a cup of tea and then we could exchange numbers? Unless you prefer this whole snail mail thing._

_-Tadashi_

"Where are you going?" asks her father as GoGo shoots up, heading for the door.

"Delivery," GoGo shouts over her shoulder, waving the emptied envelope over her head.

She smiles the whole bike ride there.


End file.
